


That Skirt

by IAintAJudas



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAJudas/pseuds/IAintAJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks about Clara's too-tight skirt a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> One-Shot Doctor Who fanfic I posted on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind (theimpossiblegirl) a while back
> 
> 19.03.14 - I'd just like to make this perfectly clear as I received a nasty review earlier, claiming that this story belonged to somebody else on this site, this story is mine. It is previously posted on MY account on Whofic. Here is the original post - http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=50526 published on the 21st of May 2013. You will not find any versions of this story other than on (IAintAJudas on A03 theimpossiblegirl on whofic and this account) It clearly states on my profile http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18725 that this account and my A03 account are linked and both belong to me.

Oh, you mystery wrapped in an enigma, squeezed in a skirt that is... just a little bit too tight. Oh, a mystery she was and the skirt; it was too tight.

The Doctor rarely allowed himself to think of his companions in an inappropriate way; in his last regeneration he had Rose, but this was different — Clara was a compelling mystery to him, nonetheless she was under his skin and inside his mind.

With that thought the Doctor moved his hands slowly from their earlier place of stroking the growing bulge at the front of his trousers softly to his belt. His fingers working nimbly at the fastenings, he released his aching cock from its confines. A small groan escaped from his lips as his hand grasped the hot, pulsating skin. It wasn't hard to imagine her, those big dangerous brown eyes and her subtle pout of her lips, he shouldn't think about the enticing things they could do to him, but he could barely contain himself now.

Clara broke the delicious kiss they were shared before hurriedly pulling her shirt off. "No bra," the Doctor thought, "interesting." Her nipples hardened from the sudden exposure of the cool air, and they gently bounced as she frantically made for the Doctor's belt buckle, pulling his black trousers and boxers down in one determined tug. They slid easily off his hips and bunched at the knees. Clara straddled his legs and lent forward, taking his long, hard erection all the way into her soft, wet mouth.

"Oh Clara!" the Doctor moaned, his mouth ajar and his eyes closed as he pumped his hand quicker and quicker the pleasure coursing through him.

She moved quicker and quicker, sucking and flickering her tongue against him, those naughty brown eyes met his with an enticing stare; she let her lips slowly slide off him before licking them, savouring his taste. His hand met the back of her soft, brown hair pushing her mouth back on to him. She moved harder this time; unable to control himself he began to buck his hips upwards meeting her delicious lips, before he felt the white-hot course of pleasure spread through his body. He moaned loudly,

"Oh, Clara!" He cried out as a thick pool formed on his lower stomach. His eyes still closed he remained unaware that his bedroom door was open — no more than a crack, but enough. Those naughty brown eyes sparkled at the sight she had just seen. Clara decided that she should take a walk down the corridor of the library more often.

"Oh you naughty boy!" Perhaps there were more pressing matters to handle than some old books. With one last peek at The Doctor's spent body, Clara took off towards her bedroom — some planning could be required for this one.


End file.
